


The Choices.....

by Luffymarra



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Thane is younger, mentions of past non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Life is made up of choices and chance encounters every day, and one in particular led Conor Shepard to present an offer he never expected to make.  Thane Krios now has to consider how his own choice will come into play, and if he is brave enough to make it.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Male Shepard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Choices.....

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the awesome Smolbiotic. Also yes Thane will be OOC. He is younger in this story.

Thane closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath when he heard Conor Shepard come through the Life Support door. It was honestly getting harder and harder for the young Drell to keep his mask of indifference up around the older man. Time after time, he had seen the good deeds the other man did for others. How well he cared for his crew, and how far he would go to fix any of their problems. Because Conor constantly chose him for missions and came to talk to him, made an effort to get to know him, he had slowly grown to trust the older man. That growing trust was causing a long-buried part of him to resurface. It was honestly terrifying to him.

Arashu’s grace! Did he learn nothing from his ex-dom Akorth? He couldn’t trust that Conor's intentions wouldn't become like his. That he wouldn’t take his trust and use it to hurt him again and again. He couldn’t! And yet Conor seemed so different. It could be an act though. Could he truly believe that his trust wouldn’t be broken once more? That _he_ wouldn’t be broken once more?

“Thane? Do you have a moment to talk?” Thane’s eyes snapped open and a breathless gasp escaped him when Conor’s voice cut into his thoughts. That was another thing that was happening more and more often. He would get lost in his thoughts and forget Conor was there. Something that Akorth had shown him, on more than one occasion could be very dangerous. Clearing his throat, he worked to gather his defenses close once more.

“Of course, Shepard. Please join me.” He motioned to the chair across from him.

Thane paused hearing Conor place something on the floor. He turned and was confused when Conor disabled EDI’s platform while activating a sound barrier. It actually made him rather anxious to know what Conor needed to talk about that it needed such measures. He nearly took back his offer to talk. But he would not be a coward, would not be seen as weak by the other man. Once Conor was seated across from him, he waited several minutes for the other man to start talking. Finally, his nerves and Conor's steady gaze got the best of him and he broke the silence.

“What can I help you with, Shepard?” Thane was very surprised when Conor's eyes narrowed, studying him intensely and he fought not to squirm in his seat. 

“Thane, how old are you? I need you to tell me the truth.”

“Wha...I…. I am twenty-six standard years old. How did you...” Thane sat there stunned, not expecting Conor to ask him that question of all questions.

“I met a very interesting Hanar on Omega yesterday. A Hanar named Lebas. He gave me some very interesting information.”

Thane’s hands actually fell limply against the top of the table. Lebas? His old Hanar handler? What was he doing off Kahje? Lebas never left his homeworld. Could the Hanar truly be that concerned about him? No, no of course not. He wasn’t worth that kind of trouble or thought. That had been proven to him over and over again years ago. “I...I see.” Thane swallowed, his eyes moved to stare at his hands. Suddenly he was afraid to look into Conor’s honey-tinged eyes. “What information did he give you?”

“That you’re younger than you act or look. That because of a great mistake on the part of the Illuminated Primacy your 'soul' was hurt by someone you trusted deeply. Hurt in a way that has made you unable to trust anyone that might be able to help heal your soul. That could help you come out of your Battle Sleep. What is a Battle Sleep, Thane?” 

It took several minutes for Thane to gather his thoughts to answer the question. He hadn't realized that the Hanar were still keeping such a close watch on him. It was the only way he could explain why they would even think about approaching Conor with this. Had he really come to trust the older man enough that the Hanar could tell and decided to interfere? Why did they continue to waste the effort on him? He was just a broken _toy_ , a weapon that wasn't worth anyone's time or effort to fix. Why were the Hanar or Conor even bothering with him?

“A Battle Sleep is where our soul sleeps while our bodies go on.” Thane paused a moment before continuing. ‘I know that most species believe that the body and soul are a whole that can only be separated by death. The Drells that still follow the old gods believed a little differently. We believe that while the body and soul are a Whole, they are also separate entities and the body can carry on while the soul is separate from it or asleep. This means that my body becomes merely a tool or vessel that my employers can choose to use to commit an act of murder.. Much like a gun.” Thane chanced a glance at Conor and was relieved to see an interested look on the other man’s face. “While we can easily live with our souls asleep, we are not Whole and thus are not truly existing. So we usually have someone that helps us reunite our bodies and souls with each other."

Thane found himself hesitating to say the next part. He knew that it would reveal more than he had ever planned to tell the other man. But he had come this far and his past training refused to allow him to leave the question half answered.

"A Dom is assigned to take care of us and help us reach Subspace. Once we have come back up, our souls will have awoken with us and we are Whole again.”

“So my guess was right all this time. You are a Sub.” Conor’s words made Thane’s head snapped up his eyes locking with the older man’s.

“You knew?!” Thane’s eyes were huge while he stared at Conor. “Why did you not say anything?”

“Of course I did, Thane.” Thane was surprised at the soft smile Conor gave him. “I’ve been on military ships since I was 19. Before that, I lived on the streets where knowing what someone might be could save your life. I’ve learned what to look for to decide if someone is a Dom or Sub. I’ve even helped many Subs and a few Doms when they were away from their partners for too long. The reason I never said anything to you is that you didn’t seem to need any help from me, not in that sense.” 

Thane wanted to shrink back when Conor began to study him very closely.

“At least I didn’t think you did. You never said anything so I thought you might be meeting with your Dom on our short breaks or maybe someone else on the ship was helping you. But you haven’t been getting help from anyone have you? You don’t even have a Dom do you?”

Thane shook his head, his chest tightening at the thought of any Dom touching him. He could feel his few clear memories of his past trying to pull him down. He closed his eyes, fighting them back into the darkest depths of his mind trying to calm himself. It wasn’t until a gentle hand took his and he heard Conor coaching him to breathe that he realized that he had been close to a full panic attack. Following the other man’s instructions, he slowly felt the tightness in his chest loosen and opened his eyes to see Conor watching him with concern. He averted his eyes down to the table ashamed of the weakness he had just displayed. After a few minutes, Thane saw that his hand was still being held by the older man. He was shocked to realize that it felt nice and he actually didn’t want Conor to let go. 

“Thane, talk to me. Are you ok?” 

“I...I’m sorry, Shepard. I should not have lost my calm so easily.” The thought ‘shouldn’t have been so weak’ passed through his head, while he waited for Conor to reprimand his slip in composure. 

“Thane, look at me.” 

Thane could tell it was a request, not an order. He could have ignored it, but he respected Conor too much to do that. Thane’s gaze rose and locked with Conor’s honey-tinted one, and he was surprised to see concern and understanding instead of the anger he was expecting. 

“Your last Dom, he wasn't good to you was he? It didn’t end well, did it?” 

Thane shook his head and looked toward his weapons display to avoid that concern gaze. He didn’t deserve any such concern. He felt Conor give his hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement and Thane let out a shaky breath of defeat. 

“I have only had one Dom in my life. He became my Dom when I was 18 and I finally left him when I was 22. He could be kind, attentive, even loving when he wished to be. He liked to play games with me, games I usually lost. He finally went too far during one of our scenes and I went to Lebas, who helped me to cut ties with him.” Thane swallowed, focusing on Conor’s hand on his to help ground him against the memories that wanted to rise up. “They tried to suggest other Doms for me, but I had already been subjected to them. I couldn’t trust them. I knew that they would be like _him_ . So for four years, no for _longer_ than that, my soul has slept. Until…”

Thane looked back at Conor and was bolstered by the encouragement he saw in the other’s eyes. 

“I could tell you were a Dom after being around you. I had planned to stay away from you as much as I could. But you continually brought me on missions and came to talk to me here in my room. Slowly I have begun to trust and respect you, and in doing so felt my soul begin to respond for the first time in years. But I’m just...I don’t know if…”

“You’re still worried I could be like your old Dom, right?” 

Thane nodded, feeling shame fill him, but he did not want to lie to the man before him. He blinked when the other man smiled gently, shocked to see understanding in his honey eyes.

“Would you be willing to hear a suggestion, Thane?” 

Thane nodded once, and almost whined when Conor squeezed his hand before drawing his back. It took a lot for him not to reach out to regain that reassuring touch. 

“How about we do a small scene? Nothing big. Just you and me. I’ll give you a few simple orders, see if I can get you to enter Subspace. You’ll get to see by my actions if I will behave like your old Dom. We’ll see how you feel during it, and if at any time you wish to stop we will. If it doesn’t seem to be working out, we never have to mention it again, and I’ll do everything I can to help you find a Dom you can trust. What do you say, Thane?”

Thane looked down at the table, running the thought through his mind. Could he really do this? He wanted to trust Conor, wanted to believe that a scene with him would go well. But still, his chest tightened in fear at the thought. If he said no, he knew Conor would respect the decision, but he would think he was weak. He _wasn’t_ though! He could prove it to Conor. Maybe even finally see if Conor was truly from Akorth or not. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that he was not about to make a terrible mistake.

“A small scene would work for me. It would prove once and for all if we are compatible.” In his head, Thane added the thought, ‘Prove if I can truly trust you with all of me.’

Conor nodded and Thane’s head tilted in confusion when he rose from his seat and started for the door. He stopped when he noticed Thane’s look and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be right back, Thane. I wasn’t expecting to even suggest a scene let alone do one. So I’m going to go to my cabin to gather a few things. Is that ok? It will also give you a little more time to think about this whole thing. If by the time I come back, you have changed your mind, we can forget the whole thing and go on like we always have, ok?” 

Thane swallowed and nodded, watching Conor disappear out the door. He then turned back to the window and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly trying to keep himself calm. Thane knew he would not change his mind. To do so, would make him a weak Sub and he refused to let Conor think that of him. He was so deep into his thoughts, he nearly missed Conor’s return, and he harshly squashed the urge to back out.

“Do you still want to do this, Thane?” 

Taking one more deep breath, Thane stood and turning to face Conor nodded his head. He felt a part of him relax at the pleased smile that Conor gave him. Thane watched the other man approach the table and place a small black duffle bag on it. Conor then moved to stand before Thane.

“Ok, here are my thoughts on this, and I want you to tell me if you agree with them. An easy little scene, nothing hard, just you following my orders. They won’t be hard orders, so they shouldn’t hit on any limits that I can think of. If you have questions at any time, you can stop me to ask them. If at any time I do something that you don’t like, I want you to tell me. If _anything_ even remotely goes toward a direction that your old Dom did, you are to tell me _immediately_. Do you understand, Thane?” 

Thane nodded, the instructions seemed simple enough to follow. Unless Conor changed them in the middle of the scene, but that’s just something Thane would have to wait to see if it happened. Thane was honestly very surprised that Conor seemed so worried about his comfort but thought that would change not long into the scene. Not that it mattered, he had no intention of saying or stopping anything that the Dom wanted. Even if it was close to things that Akorth had done.

He observed Conor taking out a big fluffy towel from his bag and spread it over the middle of the table. He remembered to hold his tongue, knowing that even if Conor gave him permission to ask a question, asking questions had always lead to punishments for him in the past. He would not give Conor any reason to doubt his commitment to the scene or punish him for stepping out of line.

“Ok, tell me your safe words, Thane?” 

Thane tried to squash down the last of his nerves, knowing that there was no turning back now.

“Yellow for slow and red for stop, Mas...Master.” Thane felt his throat tighten around the name, but he managed to force it out. He fought not to flinch at Conor’s frown but relaxed a little when the older man nodded.

“Strip for me, Thane.” 

Thane let out a shaky sigh and reached up to begin unbuckling his jacket. He could feel something in him beginning to relax. There was something about following orders like this that reached for the long-buried part of him. He could feel Conor’s eyes following each piece of skin he displayed and shivered slightly at the heat from that gaze.

Once he finally stood naked before Conor, his clothes folded neatly over the chair behind him, he worked up the courage to look fully at Conor. He actually felt his breath catch at the heated look in Conor’s eyes. He stood there while Conor dragged his gaze from his feet, up to his head. He relaxed when a pleased smile crossed Conor’s face. 

“Very good, Thane.” 

Thane looked down at Conor’s feet, remembering from his past training that he wasn’t supposed to keep eye contact with a Dom during a scene. With his head down he missed the slight frown that crossed Conor’s face.

“Thank you, massss…” Thane felt his throat close up on the word, and his eyes widened in panic. They had barely even started, what was his body thinking! He didn’t want to be punished so soon, especially over such a small thing. Fighting with himself, he finally managed to push the word out. “Master! Forgive me my slip up please, Ma...Master.”

Thane felt his breathing pick up slightly, knowing he would be punished for this. He was barely able to keep from flinching when a hand appeared under his chin and he didn’t fight it when his head was gently pushed up. Looking at Conor’s face, Thane felt relief fill him to see no anger in his eyes. Just a thoughtfulness that confused him.

“Actually, Thane, I’m not a big fan of that title. Instead of ‘Master’, I’d rather you called me ‘Sir’. And if we keep this going after tonight, to avoid problems outside a scene, you can use either Conor, Shepard, or Commander. Depending on the situation at the time. Is that doable for you?” 

Thane felt something in his chest loosen. He wouldn’t have to use that horrid word anymore? Nodding against Conor’s hand, he gave the other man a small smile.

“Yes, Sir. I can easily use those words. Thank you, Sir.”

“Very good. I also want you to look at me, Thane. I want to be able to see your eyes and make sure that you are truly enjoying yourself.” 

Thane blinked in surprise. Why would it matter if he was enjoying himself? Wasn’t his pleasure suppose to be secondary to a Dom’s pleasure? Not wanting to give Conor another reason to doubt his commitment to doing this. Thane nodded his head in acceptance of the order. 

“Yes, Sir.” Which earned a gentle smile from the other man. 

Thane watched him step away and actually felt a wave of shyness wash over him when Conor’s eyes slowly moved down and back up his body again. He knew that many people wanted him because of his looks, but he was suddenly worried about what Conor would think. When they locked eyes again, he felt all those worries vanish, and he shivered at the want in those honey-tinged eyes. It almost made them seem to become liquid. 

“Gorgeous. You are truly gorgeous.” 

Thane felt his frills heat up at the compliment. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Thane wondered what was next when he noticed that Conor was leaning forward to kiss him. Without thought his hand rose and pushed against the other man’s chest, stopping his advance. Thane’s eyes dropped to his hand, a slightly horrified tremor going through him when he realized how badly he had overstepped his boundaries. He wasn’t supposed to deny his Dom what he wanted. What had he been thinking?! There was no way possible that Conor would allow this misstep to pass without some punishment. While these thoughts were whirring around in his head, Conor’s hand came up and gently wrapped around his. His thumb running soothingly along Thane’s knuckles.

“Thane, look at me.”

Thane took a deep breath, bracing himself for the anger he would see in the other’s eyes. Only to see concern and confusion instead. He felt his hand be gently squeezed, the thumb continuing to rub over his knuckles.

“You have a concern, correct?”

Thane nodded his head at the question, wondering when he would be punished for denying Conor what he wanted.

“Tell me what it is. You can always tell me when you have a concern. I’d rather you tell me or interrupt a scene, then for you to be uncomfortable or scared. That’s actually one of my few rules and one I should have already told you. If you are ever uncomfortable, scared or in pain, I want you to tell me. Even if it stops a scene, it’s alright. I’d rather stop than have you hurt. Do you understand?”

Thane could only stare at Conor. He could see no lies in Conor’s face, but everything he was saying went completely against what he had known from Akorth. He was so confused by the change, but he refused to let the Dom before him know that. So Thane merely nodded his head. Believing somewhere deep in him that soon or later, Conor would change that rule on him.

“Drell toxin has been known to have bad side-effects on humans. I wanted you to know about them before you kissed me.” Thane actually excepted Conor to become annoyed with him, suddenly realizing that Conor might already be aware of it and actually wanted the high. Akorth had always enjoyed it.

“That is something I need to be concerned about. I’m glad you brought it up. Very good, Gorgeous.” Thane relaxed when Conor agreed, while also blushing when he heard the other man’s pet name for him. “I actually went to Mordin yesterday and had him give me information on Drells. I wanted to be sure I understood what I could about you. After what Lebas told me, I wanted to know more but was kinda disappointed in how little information there was. But you don’t have to worry about your toxin affecting me. Lebas gave me pills that will negate the effects, and I took one while I was upstairs gathering my things.”

Thane could only stare in shock. Conor really did seem to be different. But he was still unsure how long that difference would last. 

“Thank you for being concerned for me, Gorgeous. May I kiss you?”

Thane nodded slightly astonished that he would even bother to ask. Conor reached out with his other hand cupping Thane’s cheek gently and leaned in pressed their lips together. He fully expected Conor to immediately force his way into his mouth, only for Conor to glide their lips together again and again. Thane slowly relaxed and couldn’t help gasping when Conor licked along the seam of his mouth. He shivered, his eyes fluttering shut, when Conor didn’t plunder his mouth, but gently mapped it out. Conor’s tongue coxed his into a duel, before leading it into his own mouth. 

Thane froze for a moment, unsure about this new experience, but he couldn’t suppress his moan when Conor sucked on his tongue. Slowly Thane began to map out Conor’s mouth, encouraged by the pleased hums coming from the other man. He felt his hand being released, Conor's hand moving to cup the other side of his face. He was suddenly uncertain what to do with his hands. Usually, by now Akorth would have given him orders, or Thane would have known based on the scene they were doing. But Conor was too new, he wasn’t certain if he could touch the other or not. He had no desire to be punished for such a small misstep. 

Conor slowly pulled away, and Thane saw him looking at his hovering hands. Thane saw a look of understanding pass through his eyes before he pulled Thane against him and slowly walked him backward until he was against the edge of the table. 

Thane was glad for the fluffy towel between his scales and the cold edge of the table. He gasped when Conor's hands grabbed each of his hands. Conor placed them on the table and wrapped the fingers around the edge.

“Unless you need me to stop, you are not to move your hands until I tell you to. Do you understand, Gorgeous?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Very good, my Gorgeous Assassin.” 

Thane relaxed once more, having orders to follow and being claimed had a fuzziness beginning to grow in the back of his mind. One that felt so familiar but that he was uncertain he would be able to fully embrace. Another gentle kiss brought him back out of his mind and he focused on the man in front of him.

“I want you to tell me when you are getting close to cumming. Twice when you're getting close I'm going to stop before you can cum. The third time I'll let you reach completion. And remember if at any time you find it too much you can use your safe words to slow us down or stop the scene. Do you understand, Gorgeous?”

“Yes, Sir, I understand. I will tell you when I’m getting close.”

“ _And_ if it is becoming too much.”

“An...And if it becomes too much.” Though Thane knew he was lying and felt guilt for that rise up before he pushed it back down. No Dom had ever really wanted him to slow or stop a scene. That had been proven to him time and time again.

“Very good, my assassin. What are your words again?”

Thane blinked in confusion that Conor would ask again. But he said them again, which brought a pleased smile his way. Thane soon found the other man pressed up against him, Conor’s legs spreading his wide. He found he had to lean his head back slightly to let Conor continue kissing him. His height had always been something that Akorth had hated, he had done everything he could to make Thane feel as small and helpless as possible. But Thane didn’t feel small, or helpless with Conor over him. He felt...felt...safe?

Conor’s mouth moved along the side of his jaw, gently nipping and licking the whole way. Thane silently braced himself for the pain he knew would soon follow. When he felt the other reach his frills, he was dumbfounded that instead of biting and being rough with them, Conor started to gently suck on them. He gasped, his hands tightening on the table when pleasure shot through him. He let his head fall to the side, giving Conor more room which earned a pleased hum from Conor. Conor sucked, licked and kissed his frills over and over again. Seeming determined to lavish every inch of them. He bucked into Conor when he switched sides and began to give the other set of frills the same attention. 

It was so different from what he was used too. Having his frills played with had never been this enjoyable before. There had _always_ been an undercurrent of pain when Akorth played with them. Pain that Akorth told him, time and time again was normal. Why was it so different this time? It had never been different with any of the other Doms, Akorth let use him. 

Even with the confusing thoughts going through his head, Thane continued to gasp and whine gently in pleasure. His body arching into Conor’s repeatedly. When Conor moved back to his lips, Thane surged into the kiss. He did not want the other to see how confused he was by the sensations he was experiencing. Didn’t want Conor to see him as weak and leave him on his own again. 

When Conor pulled back, Thane whined at the loss, which made Conor gently reassure him.

“Easy, Gorgeous. I’m not going anywhere. You’re so responsive, so good. I just want to change positions.” Thane felt Conor lean away from him, and run his hand down Thane’s body. He moaned quietly when Conor’s fingers traced along his slowly opening sheath, dipping gently in to rub against the soft inside. Thane shivered in pleasure, and Conor began to kiss his way down Thane’s neck, and across his chest. 

Thane wanted to stop him, wanted to remind Conor that he was the Sub and that his pleasure should be second to the elder man’s. But then his throat closed uptight when he remembered that he was not supposed to question _any_ Dom. Questioning a Dom was the surest way for pain to find him. He must always want what they want, just as Akroth had always told him.”

Looking down he saw that Conor was now on his knees, watching Thane closely. For a moment, dread shot through him that he hadn’t been attentive enough. But that fear left when Conor merely leaned forward and gently licked along the frills leading down from his hip to his groin. Thane threw his head back with a choked groan, the shock of pleasure from that one move briefly overwhelming him. 

Conor was being so gentle, licking his frills again and again. Each lick sent a shock of pleasure toward his groin. When Conor’s tongue started to lick into his sheath and his fingers continued to ghost over his frills, Thane found that he had to lock his legs. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming. His mind reeled, pleasure and confusion making his head swim. This wasn’t right. This was too different. It was on the tip of his tongue to slow or even stop the scene. 

**_“Are you so weak, pet? Are you so worthless you would stop this? You would embarrass me in front of the other Doms. You know what happens to weak Subs, pet."_ **

The memory of his Master's voice echoed in his head, killing the urge to say anything to Conor. He would endure. It didn't matter if he didn't understand. He didn't have to, he just had to follow orders, and allow Conor to do as he pleased. Not complain like a weakling and ruin the elder man’s enjoyment. 

"Gorgeous? Thane?!"

Thane snapped his head down, looking wide-eyed at Conor’s concerned face. He hadn’t meant to ignore the other man. 

“Sir, I’m sorry. I...I didn’t…”

Conor began to rub up and down his thighs making shushing noises. 

“Relax, Gorgeous. Easy. You went very stiff there for a moment. Did I go too fast, or was it a bit overwhelming? Did I hurt you? Tell me what happened, Gorgeous.”

Thane shook his head, he didn’t want to tell Conor that he had nearly been weak enough to stop the scene. Didn’t...no couldn’t force the words from his mouth that would make the other man leave him. Conor studied him for a few moments and Thane was worried that he had ruined everything when the other man finally nodded. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Thane nodded his head. He would not be the cause of Conor leaving unsatisfied. “Ok, Gorgeous, sit on the edge of the table. Once you’re comfortable we’ll start again.” 

Thane relaxed, relieved that he would not be left alone. To make up for his missteps so far, he quickly moved to follow the Dom’s order. Hopping up onto the table, Thane made sure that his hands didn’t leave the edge. He had not been given permission to move them yet. He observed Conor carefully moving his clothes off the chair and push to sit it in front of him. Sitting down in it, Conor reached out and Thane followed the unspoken command to move to the edge of the table. Soon Conor was sitting between his legs, his calfs resting on the arms of the chair.

Thane let out a shaky breath when Conor ran his fingers along the edges of his half-open sheath. Conor looked up at him and Thane found that he couldn’t break free of that heated honey gaze. He jerked in surprise when Conor dove in and dragged his tongue into his sheath his eyes never leaving Thane’s face. When the older man moved his arms to warp under his legs, and his fingers began to drag along his leg frills, Thane’s fingers tightened on the table and his head fell back with a moan. 

Gods it felt so good! Akorth had never done this for him. He always said that it was below a Dom to give a blow job to a Sub. Before thoughts of Akorth could bring down his mood, Conor gave a hard suck on the most open part of his sheath, his calloused fingers dragged deeply but gently along his sensitive frills. The combined pleasure, finally had his two penises springing free of his sheath. 

Thane looked down to see Conor’s reaction and his breath froze at the want in the elder man’s eyes. Conor looked up at him and smiled while he took one cock in his hand while taking the head of the other into his mouth. Thane curled forward, the feeling of Conor’s tongue circling the head and lapping at his slit, nearly undoing him. He gave a low whine when Conor pulled back licking his lips.

“You’re doing so well, Gorgeous.” He gasped when Conor ran his tongue up one of his erections. Lapping at the pre-cum on the head, then pulling back again licking his lips. “You taste so sweet. I think I want to taste more.”

Thane didn’t get a chance to answer when the older man took his cock into his mouth again and the head quickly hit the back of his throat. The older man quickly set up a fast pace, his hand running down one cock, as his head came up the other. Thane threw back his head, whining, gasping, and moaning. The cloudiness in the back of his head had started to grow, though it still wasn’t enough to take him under. A part of him knew that he wouldn’t last long. It had been far too long since he had last let someone touch him, and there had never been this much pleasure this fast. 

Soon Thane could feel his gut coiling tight, his end quickly rushing toward him.

“Close...S...Sir.”

Thane whimpered in loss when Conor pulled his mouth and hand back, leaving him dangling on the edge. Thane whined loudly, his body beginning to shake with pleasure that had no outlet. Conor quickly stood, pulling Thane’s shaking body to lean against his chest. Running his hand up and down Thane's back to calm him. 

Thane wanted to beg for him to continue, wanted to beg for his completion, but he didn’t. He still had one more denial to go before he could beg for his fulfillment. That is if Conor didn't decide to just leave him unfulfilled all night. He was wondering if this was a punishment for some earlier wrong when Conor tipped his head back and kissed him gently, his eyes full of pride. 

“Well done, Gorgeous. You did so well. Listened so well. I'm very pleased, Gorgeous." 

Thane let out a shaky sigh of relief and basked in the rare praise. Akorth hardly ever praised him. It made the foggy feeling in his head a little stronger. 

"Thank you, Sir"

Conor leaned down to kiss him deeply, and Thane hummed in pleasure when Conor’s fingers played with his neck frills again. He wanted to chase Conor's mouth when he pulled away but managed to hold himself back in time. 

"Do you think you can let go of the table and stand up for me?" 

Thane nodded but found that he had to focus hard on his stiff fingers to get them to move. He hadn't realized that he was holding the table so hard. Thane jerked a little when Conor grabbed one of his hands, but then melted when the older man began to massage it instead of his hand to avoid repetition, easing the stiffness out. He purred when the other hand was given the same treatment. Why was Conor caring for him like this? Most Doms never cared for his comfort. Just that he used his body to service them.

When Conor gently placed his hand down, Thane hopped off the table and crashed into Conor when his legs turned out to be shakier than he realized. Conor’s arm quickly went around his waist, supporting his weight until he could get his trembling legs to hold him. Thane’s head snapped up in fear, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Only to have the older man kiss him gently, a look of sheepishness on his face.

“Sorry, Gorgeous. I should have warned you to take it slow, especially with how stiff your fingers were.” Conor pulled Thane closer to his side, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. “Take a moment, my assassin. Get your bearings back.”

Thane leaned his head to the side to give Conor better access to his neck. He also did it so that the Dom wouldn’t see the uncertainty in his eyes. Why wasn’t Conor angry that he hit him? Any other Dom, especially Akorth, would have punished him severely by now. What type of game was Conor playing?

"Do you want to continue, Gorgeous?"

"Yes, Sir. Please." He decided it must be a test. A way for Conor to see if he was a weak Sub. If he would break when faced with the unknown. Well, Thane would show him that he was strong. That he could take anything Conor did to him. Then maybe Conor would start to act like he expected a Dom to act.

Conor slowly released him and watched him for a moment. He then moved to the table and adjusted the towel, so that it covered the edge of the table without hanging down too far.

"Lay down on your stomach, on the towel. Put your hands around the edge of the table near your head and keep them there." Thane moved to do as he was ordered. His nerves from no longer being able to see Conor or what he might be doing warring with the increasingly stronger fuzzy feeling in the back of his head. He jerked when he felt Conor touch his right leg. "Easy, Gorgeous."

Conor's hand left his leg and Thane tensed again when his hand settled on his lower back. Thane cursed his weakness, and he just knew that Conor would soon tire of it and punish him. When Conor's hand left his back and his footsteps came around the table Thane braced himself to be smacked or yelled at. He was not excepting Conor to gently cup his chin and raise his head to look into the older man's eyes. Leaning forward, Conor gently captured his lips in a soft kiss. Thane found himself melting at the tenderness. He closed his eyes, and he hesitantly opened his mouth, sighing when Conor gently deepened the kiss. He couldn’t stop the whine from escaping when Conor broke off the kiss.

“You’re very jumpy, Gorgeous. Is it your training?”

Thane opened his eyes and stared at the other man. He didn’t want to admit his fear of not being able to see what he was going to do. Many times when he couldn’t see Akorth it had not ended well for him. 

“Your assassin training, Gorgeous. Is it the reason your so jumpy about me being behind you where you can’t see me?” 

Thane opened his mouth to correct Conor, but quickly closed it and looked down at the floor. He just couldn’t correct a Dom! That would mean a Dom was wrong and he had learned long ago not to EVER imply that about one. 

“It’s fine, Gorgeous. A perfectly understandable reaction giving your occupation. Come now, Gorgeous, open your eyes and look toward the Core window.” 

Thane followed the order and looked up at the window. He saw Conor wave his omnitool across the window and it darkened. Thane quickly realized that he could see everything in his room reflected in the now dark surface. He met Conor’s smiling eyes in the window and felt himself relax. He would be able to see everything that was happening behind him without having to fear.

“Thank you, Sir. You...you didn’t have to do this.” 

Conor looked down at him and bent down to kiss him once more. Rubbing his thumb along Thane’s cheek.

“I know I didn’t have to. But I want you to feel at ease during this Gorgeous. In fact…” Thane watched Conor reach into the bag beside him and pull out a small, fluffy pillow which he placed under his chin. Thane relaxed into it and quickly found that it took a great deal of strain off of his neck. He saw Conor nod pleased than walk back around the table. With the window darkened, Thane was able to see the older man walk until he was behind him again. This time Thane didn’t tense when the Dom placed a hand onto his right leg. When his hand moved down to his knee and pulled it upward, Thane followed the silent instruction and lifted his leg up, placing it bent on the table.

Thane’s eyes fluttered for a moment, the fuzziness in his mind growing at the exposed position he was now in. He knew that Conor could now see everything. That this position made him very vulnerable to anything the Dom wanted to do to him. Any other time he had been terrified to be so exposed, but it was different with Conor. There was no fear, just a growing fuzziness in his head. Why though? Why did everything seem so different with the older man? 

When he managed to focus on the window again, he could see that the want had grown in the other’s eyes. He swallowed in nervousness, he had seen others look at him like that and usually it ended in pain. Conor’s eyes met his in the window and for a long moment, they just stare at each other. Then the older man smiled and looked down gently running his hands over Thane’s ass and down the backs of his legs. He followed Conor’s image, while he sat down and gasped when he felt a finger begin to lightly circle his entrance. 

He slowly relaxed, the nervousness lessening when there was no pain and he pushed his hips back a little when Conor stopped. Conor chuckled and placed his left hand on Thane’s lower back. Thane quickly obeyed the silent signal to be still. He saw the older man wet his index finger in his mouth, then watched it disappear and felt it circle his entrance again. He groaned when the finger gently pushed against his entrance until it breached him and slowly sank into him. He gasped when it leisurely pumped into and out of him a few times. 

He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him when it stopped moving altogether. Looking into the glass he could see the confusion on Conor’s face. He whimpered when the finger was removed, but saw the other man change to his middle finger. He moaned feeling it slowly push back into him. He mewled as it wiggled around in him, then moaned when it pressed against his sweet spot. It quickly stopped and Thane met Conor’s eyes in the window again. Knowing that his eyes would be begging the other to continue.

“You know, Gorgeous. I had read about this in the materials Mordin gave me but I didn’t believe it until now.” 

Thane looked at the other man confused and threw his head back when the finger began to push on his sweet spot gently.

“Sir?”

“That the inside of your ass self-lubricated. I wonder if it’s as sweet as the rest of you.” 

Once more before Thane could answer, Conor pulled out his finger and leaned in running his tongue over his entrance. Thane mewled wanting to push back but the hand on his lower back reminded him to stay still. Each lap of Conor’s tongue slowly strengthened the fuzzy feeling in his head. Then Conor’s tongue began to circle his entrance before slowly pushing in. 

“Sir!”

He moaned when the hand on his back moved to play with his frills again. The muscle impaling him wiggling around inside him, pushing deeper, then withdrawing and pushing in all over again. He gave a small cry when Conor’s other hand closed over his cocks and started to pump in time with his thrusting tongue. 

Thane’s hands gripped the table hard, it took all his restraint to continue to be still. He looked into the window and saw Conor watching him in the glass. He found he had to close his eyes, the lust in the other’s eyes undoing him. But with his eyes closed the fuzziness seemed to grow stronger and heightened the pleasure he was feeling Conor bring him. Before he knew it, his gut was once more tightening dangerously. 

“S..Si...Sir…” He couldn’t get the whole warning out, but Conor still seemed to understand, because he quickly pulled his hands and mouth away from Thane. 

Thane keened at the loss! His hips pumping and cocks twitching as once more he was denied his release. 

The fuzziness had grown to where it was beginning to dim his other senses, so he didn’t even realize that Conor had moved until the other’s hand touched his face. When it did, he looked up at the other man and finally began to beg.

“Please, please Sir. Please, please, please. I can’t...please!” 

He felt the other’s thumb rub soothingly at his cheek, and a hand gently tapped his right hand.

“You can move this hand.” Thane’s hand snapped out and grabbed at Conor’s jacket. Trying to use the contact to ground himself. But following the order just made the fuzziness stronger, and he whined in need. 

When Conor moved to kiss him, he readily opened to him. Needing the distraction, needing to calm down, but it didn’t seem to be helping. His skin felt too tight, everything on edge, he had never wanted his release as much as he did right now. Even as he whined and pleaded Conor’s hand stroked his cheek, making gentle shushing noises.

“Gorgeous, look at me.” Thane forced his eyes to focus on the other man. “This time you can cum. I’m going to go fast. Bring your end on quickly. Can you handle that?”

It took Thane a moment to process what he was saying, but soon Thane was nodding in earnest. He could take it, he could be a good Sub. He prayed that Conor didn’t break his word, Thane wasn’t sure he could take it. Conor nodded and leaned down to kiss him one more time. He then tapped the hand on his arm.

“Put your hand back on the table, my assassin.” He reluctantly let go and slowly moved his hand back to the table. He whimpered when Conor’s hand left his face, but quieted when the hand trailed along his body, stopping to rub circles in his lower back while Conor settled back into his seat.

He could feel Conor’s breath against his hole, while in the window he could see one hand hovering over his frills and feel the other gently brushing against his cocks. He took several shaky breaths, and meeting the other’s eyes layed his head on the pillow. 

He cried out when Conor began to stroke and suck, and lick and rub his frills, cocks, and entrance at once. He hadn’t come down far from the last time so it didn’t take long for the coil in his gut to tighten once more. But he couldn’t come and it just got tighter and tighter. But his end wasn’t coming! Why?!

He felt Conor’s face move back a little, his breath ghosting over his hole.

“Cum for me, Gorgeous.”

The order was the last push he needed and he moaned loud and long as the coil broke and he came hard and long. Before the pleasure had finished running through him, Thane felt the fuzziness pulling him under and he gladly went with it. 

********************************

Conor waited until Thane had stopped twitching then he let go of the younger’s cocks and hip leaning back into the chair. He could tell the other was completely limp and reached for a rag next to his bag he wiped the drool off of his face. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself a moment to center after that scene. Looking in the window, he could see that Thane's face was relaxed and felt relieved at that. Once he was sure he was centered, he started his own form of a comedown, taking care of the Sub before him. 

Rising from his seat he gently reached out and took the other’s right leg bring it off the table and slowly straighten it out. He gently began to massage the muscles in his legs, working out any knots of tension that might have formed during their scene. He paused at Thane’s ankles for a second, noting the thinner scales with a frown. Raising he did the same thing to his lower and mid-back, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a soft clean rag and gently cleaned him. 

He let his hand linger on the other’s back for a moment. He could see the lines of thinner scales here too, plus scars he’d bet weren’t from his career as an assassin. He had seen the fear in Thane’s eyes and body language. Even near the end when Thane had been on the edge of SubSpace his words had hurt something inside him.

_"I can take it, I can be a good Sub. Arashu please don't let Conor break his word, couldn't take it."_

He had the feeling that Thane wasn't even aware that he was speaking out loud. Several times he had thought about stopping the scene, but if the streets had taught him anything it was that an abused Sub would see that as a failure on _their_ part and it could cause them to drop. He had tried to give Thane as many chances as possible to stop or slow down. There had even been a point he was sure Thane would say something. But Thane had clammed up, becoming almost desperate to keep going. Acting like he need to prove himself. 

All of these were signs that Conor had seen on abused Subs from the street. Back then he had done what he could for those hurt Subs. But back then he was unable to help them heal like he wished he could. He had to wonder if he was truly what Thane needed. He could only hope that the Hanar had been right and he could help the other heal. Maybe when Thane trusted him more he could get the whole story from him.

Walking around the table, he knelt in front of Thane’s face and saw that his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. A sign that Thane was deep into subspace, which loosened a knot that Conor hadn’t been aware was sitting in his chest. He had honestly been worried that Thane wouldn’t be able to reach subspace because of his past. He had seen other subs that could never relax or trust enough to reach subspace. It had slowly worn them down and many went into permanent drops.

Standing back up, Conor reached out and gently removed Thane’s hands from the table’s edge. He then began to give his arms and hands the same treatment as his legs. He worked on his upper back and finally felt the last of the lingering tension fade from the Sub’s body. He bent back down and softly patted Thane’s head and watched with a smile when Thane’s eyes closed completely a sigh escaping the younger’s mouth. Once he was sure Thane was clean and relaxed he pulled out a thin, but warm blanket from his bag. 

Lifting the young drell with a bit of biotics Conor wrapped him up in the blanket so that he would stay warm. Grabbing the pillow from the table, he moved to the cot in the room and slowly lowered him, making sure that he would be comfortable on the bed. Once that was done, he moved to clean up the mess that had come from the end of their scene. There was no way he was going to leave a mess for Thane to clean up after he had been the one to suggest the scene.

Once everything was tidied up and his things were repacked, Conor lifted Thane once more and lay down on the cot before lowering him to rest against his chest. Getting comfortable he ran his hand up and down the other’s arm. He knew he was in for a bit of a wait if it truly had been years since Thane last went under. He didn’t mind the wait and slowly felt himself relax enjoying the warmth of another body against his own.

Conor wasn’t sure how long they had laid there when he felt Thane begin to move. Looking down he smiled when the young drell’s eyes slowly opened and he looked around. After a moment Thane looked up and finally locked eyes with him. It took everything he had not to cuss or show any negative signs when fear started to bleed into the contentment he could see in the other’s eyes.

“Sir? I...I came, but you didn’t. I’m so sorry! I...I can...” 

He placed a finger to Thane’s lips to stop the flow of words. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling gently at the Sub when he pulled back.

“You did wonderfully, Gorgeous. I’m very satisfied with the way things went. Never worry about that.” He watched the fear in Thane’s eyes fade a little, though confusion took its place. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Drell realized how expressive his eyes could be when one knew what to look for.

“I...You are pleased? I did well?”

Conor nodded and was happ when the younger man relaxed and laid back down on his chest. Seeming quite content to remain where he was.

“How are you feeling, Gorgeous? Any pain? Aches?” 

Thane shook his head and was quiet for a moment.

“I feel more connected than I have in a very long time. It is like,” He paused and Conor went back to rubbing his hand up and down the other’s arm, wanting to give him all the time he needed.

“It is like part of my senses have been dull for so long and now they are strong once again. Like something was missing and now it’s not. It fills me with such relief. I am sorry I cannot explain it better.”

Conor shook his head and hugged the Sub close to him. He could see the surprise on the other’s face. But was happy when Thane snuggled closer and even reached out of his blanket to grip onto Conor’s shirt. 

“I understand, Gorgeous. I’m glad I could help you in some small way.” Conor placed a kiss to the top of Thane’s head and couldn’t help the pleased little smile on his face when he noticed the Sub’s neck frills turn a darker shade of red.

“Wha...What happens now, Sir?”

Conor looked down at the younger man and seeing his hand fidgeting on his shirt, he reached down and softly took it into his. He rubbed his thumb over the other’s knuckles using the other to lift the Sub’s head so that they locked eyes once more.

“What happens next is entirely up to you, Thane. We can continue this arrangement, maybe see where and how far it will go. Maybe even make it a permanent thing if you become comfortable enough with it, though we would need to talk about limits and such that you might have. I would never want to hurt you because I didn’t know something important.” 

Conor felt a sadness in his chest at the disbelieving look in the other’s gaze. He promised himself that when Thane trusted him enough he would find out who his old Dom was so he could kick his ass. 

“The other option is that this is a one-time thing and once I leave this room we will go back to the way things were before. We won’t mention it again and if you want I would help you find a permanent Dom. The choice is completely up to you. I will abided by what _you_ decide.” 

Conor made sure Thane could see his sincerity. He meant every word and he would accept the other’s decision, whatever it was.

“Shepard? I don’t know.”

Conor nodded in understanding.

“You can take all the time you need, Thane. I can even leave and you can make a decision and inform me later. There is no rush for you to decide right now.”

Conor moved to get up and froze when Thane let out a soft whine, his hand gripping tightly to his. He looked into the other’s gaze and spotted the pleading in his eyes. He settled back onto the bed and felt the younger man relax back against him.

“Thane?”

“I...don’t want...I want…” Conor felt Thane shaking and moved down so that they were face to face. Reaching out he lightly kissed him before bringing their foreheads to rest against each others’. They laid there for a while, Conor giving what comfort he could while the other man fought a battle within himself. Finally, Thane pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and taking a deep breath nodded his head.

“I want to continue. I...I want to see. See if this will be better. Can...Can we keep going?"

Conor smiled at Thane and nodding brought him into a very chaste kiss. When they parted he was pleased to see some of the contentment back in the other’s eyes. Though there was something hidden underneath it that Conor couldn’t quite decipher. Deciding to wait until the young man trusts him more, he moved to hug the other tightly to him.

“Yes we can keep going. We’ll work together to make this work.” He pulled back and cupped the other’s face tenderly. “We’ll go slowly. Take it one step at a time, one day at a time. If we ever seem to be going too fast for you I want you to tell me immediately. Do you understand?”

Conor grinned when Thane nodded but something in him told him that it wouldn’t be that simple for the Sub. He would just have to wait and see. Until then he settled them on the cot, making them comfortable until Thane was ready to move again.


End file.
